marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man (comic)
(adoptive father) Maria Stark (adoptive mother) |affiliation = The Collector (former) |gameversion = Iron Man |debut = ''Contest of Champions'' #1 |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'1" (out of armor) 6'6" (in armor) |weight = 225 lbs (102 kg) (out of armor) 425 lbs (193 kg) (in armor) |hair = Black |eyes = Blue |marital = Single |status = Alive |contest = Removed }} Iron Man is a comic book character who made his debut in issue #1. Iron Man initially served as a ringer on the Red Team, until the damage he took during his fight with Joe Fixit in The Contest's First Phase forced The Collector to remove him. Plot The Contest's First Phase Joe Fixit Outlaw, at the behest of Gamora, helps Iron Man when he was being beaten up by Joe Fixit. Outlaw throws a stun grenade at Fixit, blinding him. Iron Man tries to get Fixit's attention by calling him "Hulk". Fixit shouts that his name's not Hulk, it's Joe Fixit. Iron Man, ignoring him, tells Fixit that he should have taken out the unibeam first before taking out Fixit with a unibeam.''Contest of Champions'' #1 Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur meet Moon-Boy, Agent of Hydra and Devil Hydrasaur]] Outlaw helps Iron Man up, and Iron Man mistakes Outlaw for a pirate before Outlaw corrects him. Outlaw then asks if Iron Man is okay, to which Iron Man responds that Fixit took out the main power reserves, and until the backup battery recharges he is the "Very Vincible Iron Man". Suddenly, the two hear a roar, and the two see Moon-Boy, Agent of Hydra and Devil Hydrasaur. Outlaw notes that he saw something like Devil Hydrasaur earlier (though it was a bit smaller) before shooting and killing Moon-Boy. Iron Man asks Outlaw if he thought killing Moon-Boy was a good idea; Outlaw says that it seemed like one at the time, though now that Devil Hydrasaur prepares to kill the two he is not so sure, complaining that it's the story of his life. Suddenly, Gamora appears, saying that Outlaw should count himself lucky that the story goes on. Gamora hops on the Devil Hydrasaur's back and stabs it through the head with Godslayer, killing it instantly. Suddenly, the three are surrounded by a blue energy, which Iron Man deduces to be some kind of teleportation. As Outlaw questions why he is a main contestant, Iron Man tells the other two that he is right. The three have been brought to the outpost of The Collector, where they meet Maestro, Guillotine, and Stick. The Collector explains that he has teleported the three to the Battlerealm to fight (and possibly to die) in the Contest of Champions. Preparing for the Second Phase Outlaw asks Iron Man if what he said about previously encountering The Collector is true. Iron Man attests this, then recognizes Maestro. When Iron Man asks if Maestro is still "one of the good guys", Maestro says that Banner can't take his call and that Iron Man should leave his message at the sound of a thousand femurs breaking. Maestro then cracks his knuckles, and Iron Man recognizes that he is talking to the "wrong Hulk". When a resurrected Ares breaks out of his crystal, he starts a fight between Maestro and the rest of the Red Team. After Outlaw uses one of his "mercy bullets" against Maestro, Maestro turns his attention to the three that fought in The Contest's First Phase. Maestro throws Captain America's shield at Iron Man, which bounces off of his suit (still damaged from his fight with Joe Fixit) and defeats Iron Man. Later (offscreen), Iron Man is placed inside a healing crystal.''Contest of Champions'' #2 Removal Once The Collector tells them of the rules of The Contest and Maestro informs them of The Grandmaster's team for the next round, Iron Man tells Maestro that he's done with The Contest, given that his suit's a wreck and that it's barely staying on. The Collector tells Iron Man that he's entirely right before seemingly killing Iron Man and removing him from The Contest. In an epilogue, Iron Man is revealed to have been teleported to his bed. He wakes up, realizing that he's alive. He states that there was a Hulk and maybe Jennifer. He then reassures himself by saying that it was just a bad dream, and that maybe he's had too much grilled cheese. His last words are "It's not life or death..."''Contest of Champions'' #3 Personality Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect:' Stark has been shown to be incredibly smart. When he was surrounded by blue energy, he correctly assumed that it was some kind of teleportation. *'Master Engineer:' Stark is able to build his own suits from scratch. In fact, Stark notes that he still had some new tech to put into the prototype suit he wore to the Battlerealm. Equipment *'Iron Man Armor Mark LII:' This suit of armor is the main source of power for Stark. Though only a prototype version, this suit was heavily damaged by Joe Fixit, and was ultimately left behind in the Battlerealm when The Collector teleported Stark back to his house. **'Superhuman Durability:' Thanks to the suit, Stark was able to survive a full-on beatdown from Joe Fixit, though the suit was barely usable from this point onwards. The suit also helped Stark survive being hit in the head by Captain America's shield (which was thrown by Maestro, another version of the Hulk), though it still presumably knocked him out. **'Unibeam:' A particle beam located in the chest. The unibeam was one of the few parts of the suit not damaged by Joe Fixit, and in fact was what was used to defeat him. Appearances Trivia *When Iron Man refers to himself as the "Very Vincible Iron Man", this is a reference to ''Invincible Iron Man'' #1, which came out at around the same time as ''Contest of Champions'' #1. References Category:Comic Book Character